


不洋葱新闻

by Dingydong



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 撸否逃生行动, 翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dingydong/pseuds/Dingydong
Summary: 才发现这篇我一直没发到嗷三上来
Relationships: Jamie Carragher/Gary Neville, david beckham/gary Neville(past)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	不洋葱新闻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [redandgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandgold/pseuds/redandgold). Log in to view. 



> 这篇超棒哒，各种双关语简直妙语连珠，看完不禁感叹语言的奇妙。——真的——太妙了！
> 
> 我尽量把双关的地方转换成了汉语里的双关，但是因此也损坏了一点原文的意思，有几个地方为了追求原文的趣味，可以说彻底改动了原文的意思。但是还是不及原文十分之一的有趣。有能力的真的推荐看原文！！！！
> 
> 老规矩，原文斜体处，译文粗体代替
> 
> ————————  
> 20.7.17：  
> 从撸否上复制来的，Note也是偷懒直接复制几年前发撸否时写的前言，懒得怕标注粗体斜体了，不影响阅读

1.生姜头

斯科尔斯是他最好的朋友。有些事情你就得最先告诉你最好的朋友。但是不幸的是，斯科尔斯同时也是吉尼斯“最让人质疑人生的笑容”记录的保持者，卫冕了二十八年。有的选的话，最好还是别跟这种人成为最好的朋友。加里咽了口吐沫，把目光从自己涔涔冒汗的手掌心拉起来，对上了斯科尔斯精明的小眼神。

“啥 事，”斯科尔斯的拿手把戏——在字与字之间加上空格，虽然看不见，但却能感受的见。

“我……额……”加里的脸红了，他把头抵在桌板上，把脸埋进了手掌里“……有件事要告诉你。”

斯科尔斯的死亡凝视似乎比利物浦等待英超冠军的时间还长（加里在脑中记下了这句话，下回跟杰米约会时可以拿这句话怼他），接着，他扁了扁嘴，拿出了自己最阿兰里克曼的一面（那画面要形容的话，有点惊悚），说道：“……很明显。”

“你不能对我有偏见！”加里想先发制人。

但斯科尔斯翻了个白眼。“过一会儿你就会发现，我想偏见你就能偏见你。以前我偏见过你，以后我也会接着偏见你。行了，你怎么跟温格的第一千场比赛一样尴尬呢，有屁快放。”

退役时跟西布朗那场比赛让加里很想挖开地球表面跳进去，从此遁世。此刻他的感觉是一样一样的，只不过这回帮他挖洞的是斯科尔斯。加里深吸了一口气，以他最快的语速讲了出来，“我在恩卡阿格交昂。”

“我知道论咬字不清我一个顶二十个，但是这不代表我能听得懂别人嘟嘟囔囔。你就不能爽快点告诉我吗？”

“你知道卡拉格吧？”

“‘知道’是什么意思？如果是‘有机会的话一定亲自怼他一顿’的那种知道的话，那我知道他。”

“我在跟他交往。”

斯科尔斯只是眨了眨眼，让加里感觉心里很没有底。

“哦。那又怎么样。同事间不常常有些人际交往吗？”

“不是，老生姜！是交往！就是那种……我会去他家……然后……会干一些事情的那种。”

这回斯科尔斯没眨眼，加里更害怕了。

“小斯？”加里有些害怕自己是不是不小心把斯科尔斯给气死了。如果是这样的话，那眼前的问题倒是解决了，不过又会有新的问题出现啊……

“你还记得我是怎么铲雷耶斯的吗？”斯科尔斯终于说话了，这几个字似乎花了一光年时间才从他嘴里全逃出来。

每回不管是谁（其实就是杰米）想要证明斯科尔斯是个糟糕的球员时，总会从有兔比上挖出那段视频来。加里小心翼翼地回答道：“嗯。”

“换算成数字，那就是我现在对你的偏见程度。”

加里这倒有点放心了，他长舒了口气。“我还以为你要在这些人面前拿我来展示脚法呢……”

“是有这个念头。但还没想好。”

气氛挺尴尬的，还是那种“我刚刚跟斯科尔斯坦白了我在跟一个利物浦人谈恋爱”的那种尴尬。加里紧张地在座位里扭来扭去，满脑子想的都是上帝保佑我在二十四小时后还能喘气。

“我可真是见了鬼了，”斯科尔斯呼出了口气，然后把吃到一半的巧克力蛋糕推到了一边。虽然眼下的情况很紧张，但是加里还是不自觉地将手伸向了蛋糕，只伸到一半就被斯科尔斯打掉了。

“跟卡拉格上床的人不配从我这儿偷蛋糕吃。”

“但是他人挺好的，”加里抱怨了一句，“就让我吃了他呗。”

他的意思是想说吃了“它”来着，但是每当斯科尔斯听到什么羞羞的东西时，他的脸就会变成奇特的颜色，可谓是一大景观。斯科尔斯把餐巾扔到了他的脸上，嘟囔了两句什么球棒和裹尸袋什么什么的以后就一阵风一样地离开了餐馆。加里把蛋糕塞进了自己嘴里，然后从后门离开了，在那以后的两个礼拜里他都没敢回过自己的公寓。

2.菲利普

加里成功潜逃了十五天两个小时零四十七秒，最后被斯科尔斯在杰米家旁边的Tesco里的甜甜圈店堵到了。“我就知道你在这儿，”斯科尔斯一个人就刷新了全世界一米六七红发男人的暴躁值上限。“你身上一股利物浦的臭味。”

“我睡了一个利物浦人，又不是睡了整队。”加里一边反驳一边伸手去够玻璃后的覆盆子甜甜圈，但是这却因为一个比他还要矮11厘米的小矮子变成了不可能的任务。

“睡一个跟睡一百个有区别吗？你不是随随便便睡了一个敌人，你睡的可是那个敌人。你怎么不去找他妈的乔丹亨德森去跟你——”

“这里是公共场合！”加里紧张地暂时终止了获取甜甜圈的计划，只为了腾出手来捂住斯科尔斯的嘴。已经有人在用怪怪的眼光看他们了。“你别到处宣扬我的不光彩事迹了！我可不想明天起来看见邮报大标题写着‘加里内维尔是曼联人，他睡了个利物浦佬。’（Gary Neville Is A Red, He Shags Scousers）”

“他们应该把给你那首歌收回来，”斯科尔斯不忿地说，“至少加个星号，写清楚特殊条款——‘已经无药可救’。大家都该在Ebay上卖掉你的球星卡，五十分一张。对你大失所望的反利物浦斗士们应该把你的球衣挂满安菲尔德。”

加里彻底放弃了。“我知道你就是想让我内疚。”他空着手愤然从Tesco里走了出来，斯科尔斯则在努力地跟上他的脚步。“我讨厌利物浦的程度一点也没有下降，他也知道，我们都不介意。”

“‘他’是谁？”一个非常熟悉的声音悠扬地响了起来。加里猛地停住了脚步，缓慢地转过身来盯住了斯科尔斯。

“不 可 能，”他这才发现自己也有这个能力。

“你 没 听 错。”斯科尔斯有两种默认的表情，一种是想要毁灭世界的表情，另一种则是一边亲手毁灭世界一边微笑的表情，现在他脸上出现的就是货真价实的第二种。而在他们旁边站着的正是菲尔，他的眼神在他们两个人中间来回切换着，脸上的不明所以说明他并没有比上次见面聪明多少。

“加里，到底发生什么了？这家伙简直是绑架了我，大老远把我载到这儿来，一路上除了‘扯淡’俩字什么都没说。”

他弟弟担忧的眼神，再加上斯科尔斯一副颇有意味的表情（颇有不说实话就弄死你的意味），让加里还是坦白了。“我在跟卡拉格谈对象，”他小声地嘟囔完以后就低下头，手插进口袋里，死命地盯起了地面。

斯科尔斯转向了菲尔。“那，你怎么看？”

但是菲尔看起来比他平时更茫然了，这一点就很说明问题。“我没听懂。你在跟卡拉格谈对象？生意对象？你们成合伙人了？”

“我的神啊！”加里崩溃地摊开了手，他实在是不知道该怎么告诉他亲爱的弟弟，他有时候会喜欢跟一个利物浦人一起探索一下奇怪的性癖好。还好菲尔反映了过来，但接着他整张脸就变白了。

“我简直不敢相信，”他哀嚎了一声，一旁的斯科尔斯跟着赞同地点起了头。

“看见了吧？这简直就是世界末——”

“你先告诉了斯科尔斯都没告诉我？”

斯科尔斯本想把加里塞进贴着“顶级辣鸡”的垃圾桶里的，但是他暂时抑制住了自己的洪荒之力，转而加入了加里的阵营，和加里一起张着嘴难以置信地盯住了菲尔。“什么？”他们异口同声道。

菲尔看起来就快要哭了。“我可是你弟弟！”他委屈地跺着自己的脚，“咱俩从出生就认识了！你才认识他多久？也就四分之三的时间？我比这个红头发的混蛋早认识了你十年！！”

这个世界上能比这一幕还不可思议的事情估计也不多了——三个四十多岁的前足球运动员在Tesco的停车场里面为这种事情吵架。

“菲利普，第一，‘混蛋’和‘红头发’现在都不适用了。第二，你有没有抓到重点——”

“我先告诉斯科尔斯有什么不对——”

“我是你弟弟！当你跟一个死敌搞在了一起时，你应该先告诉你兄弟！”

“‘是啊，生姜，确实是很不对劲啊，简直就像是拉莫斯在比赛里没有拿牌一样的不对劲呢’‘谢谢，菲尔。我们就站在这儿一块鄙视他吧’‘好主意，生姜，就这么办。’”

“我的天啊，斯科尔斯，你能不能他妈的闭上嘴？还有你，菲尔！兄弟之间也不会什么都说的——”

“我他妈不关心那个！他想操他妈的杰拉德都可以，但是不先告诉我就是不行！”

“哇哦，”所有人都在同一时间闭上了嘴，加里伸出了一只手让大家保持着沉默，他的两只眼睛死死地盯着菲尔，好像菲尔突然间长出了四条胳膊，胸口还多出了一个西汉姆的纹身一样。“你知不知道你刚刚——说了什么？”

菲尔咽了口唾沫。

“小伙，”斯科尔斯难以置信地摇了摇头，“你真的得学会区分什么重要，什么不重要。”

3.大卫

所有人里，他最怕的是跟他。三天前，斯科尔斯扔给了他一份报纸，大标题写着“贝克汉姆回到伦敦”，但是他到现在还什么都没做。杰米本该同情他的，但是他却表现的像个没心没肺的混球。

“你就告诉他，曾经有一份真挚的感情摆在他的面前，他没把握住，所以现在就归我把跟握了。”他只有这么一句毫无建设意义的建议，所以被加里用报纸卷抽了一下。

第四天早上时，他终于鼓起了勇气，给大卫发了一条信息：“一起喝杯咖啡？”发完后，他立刻按灭了手机屏幕，免得自己再忧心忡忡地来回检查自己发出去的信息。但是他的手机几乎接着就震动了起来，他朝着斯科尔斯摇了摇手机，斯科尔斯只是朝他翻了个白眼。

“十三年了，每次都是我主动，”他抱怨了一句，但是还是乖乖地点开了短信。“没问题，还是上次的地方上次的时间。还有一个眨眼的表情。我还是觉得他根本没搞懂这些表情的意思。”

大卫看起来一点也没变，有那么一瞬间，加里感觉自己好像不能呼吸了。他的眼神随着大卫微笑的弧度划了一道弯，心也停跳了一拍。“你后面居然没跟着狗仔？”他看了一眼大卫点的咖啡说道。

“哦，说不定在哪儿潜伏着呢。”大卫给了他一个心照的淘气笑容，就好像是他们年轻时玩抢地盘，一起对付吉格斯和巴特时互相不说话也能明白对方意思的那种笑容。“我还戴了一顶超丑的游客戴的帽子和围巾。估计也帮了不少忙。”

加里笑了出来，但是他突然想起了自己是为何而来，所以笑意又突然消失了。如果他是那种会把指甲掐进手掌里，一直到手掌流出血来的人的话，他可能就那么干了。可是如果手流血了，那就吃不成三明治了，所以加里还是理智地控制住了自己。“额，我有点事想告诉你。”

大卫扬起了一根他修剪精致的眉毛——是修甲店还是修足店会做这些来着？大卫教了他很多年，但是加里永远都分不清。

“我，额，得告诉你一件事。”

“嗯——哼，”大卫慢慢地说，脸上还挂着一个懒洋洋的笑容，“这句你刚刚说过了。”

“哦，”加里眨了眨眼，又咽了口唾沫，“好吧。额，我跟卡拉格在一起了。”

他说这句的时候口齿非常清晰，比他想象的清晰得多，但是就在说完这句话的那一瞬间，他就想飞奔出咖啡厅去，一边跑还得一边喊我他妈的在干什么？！！但是大卫的反应比他想象的要好得多。

“好的，”他就说了两个字，然后就接着喝他的咖啡了。加里忍不住瞪直了眼睛。

“你听见我说什么了吗？”

“听见啦。”

“你没意见？”

“是啊，”大卫皱了皱眉头，“加里，老伙计，你是个成年人。你跟谁在一起是你的自由，不用告诉我。你以前不也常常跟斯科尔斯一起，去什么芝士蛋糕工厂一类的，也从来没有邀请过我呀。”

“那是因为你不在——”加里突然反应了过来，“我不是那个意思，天哪！你不会也来这套吧？我只是想表达‘我睡了一个利物浦佬’，为什么所有人都会误解？”

大卫慢慢放下了他的咖啡。加里则靠在了椅背上，内心有些惊恐。曼联球迷们送给他的那首歌和他现在的脸色从来没有如此一致过。

“你，在和，卡拉格，搞对象？”

“我没这么说是因为我这么跟菲尔说的时候，他以为我跟卡拉格是生意对象。谁他妈听见谈对象的第一反应是谈生意对象？？”

“加里。”

加里闭上了嘴，顺从地点了点头。大卫盯着他看了整整十秒钟，然后爆发出了一阵大笑，加里从来没见过他笑成这样，甚至比1994年的那次牙膏事件还要夸张一百倍，而那件事情直到今日加里仍然不愿意跟巴特谈起。

好吧，这反应有点让人不爽。加里把双手叉到了胸前，送了大卫一记清洁球。“我不想，额……强迫你现在应该有怎么感受。但是你不应该——我也不知道——不该生气吗？或者失落？失望？反正不应该笑？”

大卫这次是真的在擦眼角的眼泪了。加里真想给他一巴掌。

“抱歉抱歉。我就是——没有想到。我一直以为会是斯科尔斯呢。再不济也是吉格斯呀。”大卫终于冷静了下来，但是这个时候几乎整间咖啡厅都在盯着他们看了。“怎么会是个利物浦佬？没有了我以后你就这么绝望？”

加里张了张嘴，但是什么也没说。大卫看到了这一幕，他的脸突然温和了下来，似乎这二十年的光阴也慢慢从他脸上消退了。“加里，我知道是我先离开的，但是到最后，你也离开了。生活就是这样。”

加里看着服务员把烤好的三明治送了过来，他动了动喉咙，心想，他也许根本就不该来。

“他爱你，是吗？”

大卫的眼睛很温暖。

“是。”

“你也爱他吗？”

加里耸了耸肩膀。“他这人其实凑合还行（He's all right in small doses）。”

大卫又爆发出了一阵笑声，他半嘲笑半质问地指出，“你这句完全照抄了The League of Their Own.”

“我的天啊，你居然还看那种东西？？”

“那集我看过……十五遍了吧？你和小德是真的连一个以S开头的英超球队都说不出来吗？”

“S？我看你就挺ass的。”

但是大卫错了。在回家的路上，加里这么想到。他的手机上有八十七条斯科尔斯发来的短信，都在问他有没有被打死或致残。他们两个都没有离开，他们都只是开始了另一段生活。这两者并不一样。

那天晚上，他把这想法告诉了杰米，杰米揉了揉他的脸，说，“不离开就没法开始新生活。这不符合物理规律。”

“滚蛋，”加里骂道。

“不滚，”杰米说“我不会离开，也不会开始啥新生活。气死你，老鼠脸。”

加里笑了笑，然后做了那些只有小情侣们会做的恶心的事情，比如说靠过去贴在杰米的胸口上之类的。总之要是给斯科尔斯看到了这种场面，他肯定会抄起勺子生挖出自己的双眼，然后找个没人的地方，在岩石下面度过余生。

4.吉格斯

吉格斯和巴特像连体婴一样（斯科尔斯管他们俩叫吉巴特，巴特超喜欢这个名字，但是老吉好像有点意见），加里等了好几天才在卡灵顿堵到了一个人的吉格斯。吉格斯朝他坏笑一下，扬了扬眉毛。

“你确定你出现在这儿没问题？”他把手里的球朝加里的脑袋扔了过来，加里一开始以为他是想跟自己踢会儿球，于是愉快地接下了，但是很快他就察觉到这家伙是想让他帮着一起打扫场地，于是他毫不犹豫地把球扔了回去。“你就不怕被人看见？明天邮报头条肯定是‘加里内维尔将回曼联执教？’”

“你盯紧你的饭碗吧，我早晚拿到，走着瞧。”加里这会儿的紧张程度比起跟小贝坦白时弱不了多少，因为他知道，吉格斯有两大消遣时光的爱好：一是当他的无敌飞翼，二就是拿内维尔兄弟开涮。很明显，通常情况下受害者都是菲尔，同样明显的是，加里肯定是逃不掉的。

“我一点都不担心。你看看你，再看看我，身材差别太明显了。”吉格斯说着秀了一下他的二头肌，好吧，加里承认，对于一个四十岁的老男人来说，吉格斯确实保持的挺好的。但是他不是来这儿看吉格斯陶醉在自己的肌肉里的。

“听着，我有很重要的事情要说。”

“还有什么比我健美的肌肉重要？”

这回加里好好在脑中组织了一下语言，最后选择了“我在搞卡拉格。”吉格斯这个猥琐的脑袋肯定能理解的吧！

吉格斯歪了歪脑袋，只说了一句“我知道”。

都见过圣诞节那只红鼻子的麋鹿吧？它叫红鼻子的鲁道夫。去掉“——鼻子的鲁道夫”，那就是加里此时的状态。“……你说什么？”他像个傻子一样看了吉格斯至少一分钟才憋出了一句回应。

“我说我知道啊，”吉格斯重复了一遍，“说真的，我觉得还不够呢。”

“你觉得……”如果乌龟和树懒的杂交物种会说话的，肯定就是这个语速，“我搞他搞得还不够？”

“是啊，不够。你应该放手去搞！别为了节目效果就压抑自己。释放你积累了二十年的反利物浦能量，懂吧？再多怼怼利物浦！就你们现在那点儿斗嘴，真不值得我花钱订天空台。”

要是加里有掐人的习惯的话，要是掐死人不会坐牢的话，加里真想当场当时就掐死这人。

“不是那种搞！傻逼！是搞！就跟你和巴特一样，只是换了个利物浦人，懂？！”

吉格斯的下巴当场就脱了臼。加里几乎能看见他的大脑正在全速运作，正准备制作出一百万个嘲笑加里的笑话。

“内维尔，你可真是个活宝。要是没有你和菲尔，我的生命都没有乐趣了。这么说来，卡拉格是给了你多少好♂处才拿到这工作的？”

“没有，”加里板着脸孔，尽量让自己作出一副超然世外的样子（当然，他失败了）。吉格斯像个毒蛇一样，盘到了他脸跟前。

“我明白了，所以你在节目上才总是那么……屌。”

“这好像不是什么好话吧。”

“等我一下，最新消息，以后再说‘操蛋的利物浦佬’可就不是双关语了。”

“本来就——”加里及时止住了话头，并给了吉格斯白眼一记。面前的吉格斯一脸纯洁地看着加里，加里差点就被迷惑了，他只能不断提醒自己，这招只对老太太和某个谢顶球员管用。“别闹。这事儿本来就够灾难了，不用你再来火上浇油了。”

“‘加里内维尔跟利物浦人有一腿’这事儿还欠我浇的那一点儿油吗？”吉格斯毫不留情地指出了这一点，加里则不为所动地忽视了他。

“一句都不准跟巴特说，知道吗？我得亲自告诉他。”

“暗示都不行吗？比如说一边播‘69年之夏’一边动眉毛？”

“不行。还有，你的眉毛一直都在动。”

“我才没，”吉格斯动了动眉毛。加里重新把手按在了脸上，一寸一寸地退出了房间，默默地在心里回想起了某次他抓到菲尔正给他的青蛙切SPA用的小黄瓜。

5.巴特

吉巴特的另一成员的日常就是坐在窗口用硬糖砸路人。据他自己所说，这一家族传统起源于1830年前巴特家族的某一位高贵的成员。有一回菲尔指出了19世纪还没有硬糖这一事实，但却被巴特无视了。还有一回，斯科尔斯说巴特是借助硬糖圆滚滚光秃秃的外形，在变相地对自己的秃顶表示不满。后来巴特拿着剃刀追了他好几天。

看到巴特的一瞬间，加里好想转身回家，他怎么好意思打扰这一神圣的传统呢？才不是因为他害怕听到巴特会用什么话笑话他呢。然而一切都晚了，巴特早一步看到了他，并向他挥了挥手。

“傻站那儿干嘛呢？”巴特朝着门这边喊道，“你他妈每个礼拜都凌晨三点给我打电话，这会儿装得好像知道什么叫轻重缓急似的。”

加里打开了门，小心翼翼地走了进去。他还是不知道该怎么开口，只得等巴特先讲话了。巴特挑了挑眉问到：“跟卡拉格打炮啦？”

“啥？”还好加里这会儿没在吃东西，不然肯定当场被噎死。巴特眨了眨眼。

“昨天在MNF上，你俩嘴炮得真精彩。他可把曼联批评惨了。”

“哦，是啊。”加里紧张地笑了笑，拉了把椅子坐了下来。巴特的两只眼睛一直盯着他。“说实话，我们确实踢得不怎么样。”

“也是。不过别担心。真希望他早泄。”

“什么？”

“——早些明白哪家才是最好的俱乐部。从小就爱打断我说话，都二十五年了，我真是受够了。”

加里这会儿连气都喘不过来了，他拒绝了巴特递来的水，又往椅子里缩了缩。巴特看着他，耸了耸肩膀。

“卡拉格这家伙，一提到曼联就这样。不过我看他好像挺喜欢撸你？”

“你 说 啥？！”

“他好像挺喜欢鲁小胖的啊。你到底是怎么了？”

“我好像幻听了，”加里头晕脚轻地回答。

“因为你喝水太少了，”巴特的语气就像个教训孩子的老母亲，当然了，正常情况下的妈妈是要比自己孩子负责任些的。“我就说上那个节目要多喝水吧。你跟卡拉格真的得多商量一下你们的位置安排，每次都是他在上面。”

加里差点喊出来你怎么知道的？但是及时忍住了。再这么下去，他的胃都纠结地快要撑不住了。

“排发言顺序的时候排在你上面，喝水也先轮到他。还好利物浦排不到上面。”巴特给他手里塞了一杯水，又坐了回去。“对了，你的吉他弹得怎么样了？”

“好，挺好的，”能绕开这些可疑的双关语让加里大舒了一口气，“每个周一我会弹给大家听。摄影组说他们很喜欢。”

“你会教课吗？”巴特抿了口水，“你可以教教卡拉格怎么用中指和食指指交。”

加里狠狠闭上了眼睛，一边在心里告诉自己，这不是真的，不是真的。

“——替弹法。他脚不好使，手起码能动吧。骂利物浦人的笑话你居然没笑？加里，你确定你没问题？”

“能不能先别说话？”加里有气无力地问，他此刻真想把自己代替硬糖扔出去，也算是对这项传统运动的创新了。

“当然，”巴特善良地点了点头，“要不要点些吃的，再来点音乐？”

“要。”

“刚好我还有几个昨天剩下的热狗。我去热一下。在这种大冷天里，没什么比吞下一根硕大火热的香肠更舒服的了。这感觉你懂。”

“等一下，我还是不吃了。”

“那就只听音乐？”

“只听音乐。”

当69年之夏的音乐声响起时，加里脑中的某个机关也被触发了，他挫败地把脸重新埋进了掌心里。

“老吉告诉你了，对吧？”

巴特坏笑一下。

“当然了，不然呢？我们之间有秘密吗？他连我是秃顶都知道。”

加里想揍他来着，但是他只是抓起自己的外套，闪人不见了。只可惜他忘了计算路线，结果被一波硬糖砸了个正着。更悲惨的是，他只接住了其中几颗，其他都掉在地上，不能吃了。

6.压轴人物

一天加里下班后，发现他的五个童年好友全都坐在他的客厅里，头顶上挂着一副写着热烈祝贺加里内维尔搞了利物浦人的大横幅。他回了他们一个痛苦的笑。想像一下这个画面，你逼着你朋友和你一起看了一部杰拉德巴特勒的电影，不是斯巴达三百勇士，当结尾字幕升起时，你的朋友已经准备弄死你了，这时你转过头，他脸上挂着一个笑容。对，就是那种笑容。

“呵呵，真好笑。”

“诶，这就没意思了，你对你的出柜派对就这种态度？”吉格斯撅了噘嘴。巴特也跟着撅了噘嘴。

“对你联的海誓山盟就这么被你抛之脑后了，还要化敌为炮友。”斯科尔斯的脸比平时还要生无可恋，“哎呀，不好意思，说错话。没有炮。”

“其实我们应该替他高兴啊！”菲尔勇敢地站了出来，试图为哥哥挽回一点所剩无几的颜面。“这是好事情才对，他现在很快乐，很幸福啊。”

“他这是一次史无前例的退步，”巴特一边说一边用手指着大卫的脸画圈。一旁的大卫也跟着赞同地点着头。

加里揍了他一下，然后一屁股坐进椅子里，把脸埋进了手掌。“这事儿不准告诉别人，知道吗？我跟你们说，是因为你们是我的好朋友。但是不能告诉其他人。”

一种奇异的表情爬上了这五个人的脸。大卫和菲尔看起来似乎有点内疚，斯科尔斯看起来像是正在脑中预测着人性堕落的那一天，而吉巴特则已经快要笑尿了。

“额……”

加里似乎明白了什么。“卧槽，不要。”

“没错，就是他，”斯科尔斯镇定地回到。

“你们该不会——”

“就是他，”这回是吉格斯回的话，他脸上的奸笑藏都藏不住。

“我想阻止他们来着，”菲尔委屈地说，就差跪求哥哥原谅自己了。

“我是想帮菲尔的，”大卫无辜地眨了眨眼。

“都是我的主意！”巴特挺起了骄傲的小胸脯。

“我真不敢相信，”加里又重新把脸埋回了手里。

“他也不敢。”斯科尔斯说。

三十里外，在一间能俯瞰利物浦港口的舒适公寓里，杰米卡拉格按下了他手机的接听键，用他令人神共愤的口音问了句好，“嫩好？”

回答他的是一个同样使得鬼哭狼嚎的口音，音量大到快要轰掉他的耳朵了，“卡拉格你最好跟我解释一下我怎么听说你跟我的前队长——”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：
> 
> *温格的第一千场比赛是跟切尔西踢的，输了个6-0
> 
> *加里的最后一场比赛是对西布朗，灾难
> 
> *斯科尔斯确实比加里矮11公分
> 
> *如果你没猜出来的话，最后一位是老爵爷
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> *69年之夏，summer of 69, 演唱者Bryan Adams。貌似是首带有性意味的歌。不知道作者选这首歌有没有其他的梗。。。
> 
> *文中提到的加里的歌是曼联球迷写给他的，其中著名的歌词是Gary Neville is a red,. He hates scousers.
> 
> *He's all right in small doses是卡拉在上the league of their own的时候用来形容加里的话。其实这里好像有个小bug??小贝说他看了十五遍了，指的应该是卡拉格那集，但是后面又说到加里和小雷，作者可能把这两集弄混了。。。
> 
> *最后还是！看原文！！超棒der(ಥ _ ಥ)


End file.
